Celos de familia
by bulnatt
Summary: Trunks regresa a casa tras haber roto con su novia. Pero volver al hogar desencadenará heridas del pasado en cada uno de los integrantes Vegeta-Brief. Los problemas deberán solucionarse ahora, antes que sea demasiado tarde.
1. De vuelta al nido

**CELOS DE FAMILIA**

**Capítulo 1: De vuelta al nido**

Trunks era de esos hombres que lo había conseguido todo. Estaba por cumplir los veintiocho años y ya había sido considerado uno de los hombres más guapos de los negocios y el soltero más codiciado según los tabloides de moda. Pero no sólo era admirado por su belleza física, a tan corta edad ya tenía en su poder varios postgrados, magísteres, un par de doctorados en el extranjero y además, era el presidente de una de las compañías más importantes del orbe. Llevaba unos siete años viviendo lejos de la Corporación, ya que desde su último título universitario no veía la necesidad de seguir en casa de sus padres. Vivía junto a su novia hacía un año, en el piso más alto de una gran torre en el centro de la Capital del Oeste.

Tampa era una mujer tan inteligente como su novio, médico de profesión y experta en genética molecular. Nació al otro extremo del planeta pero al terminar los estudios decidió quedarse a vivir en Capital de Oeste, trabajando en la división de farmacología y biología celular de Capsule Corp. Conoció a Trunks cuando éste le pidió investigar en secreto ciertos aspectos sanguíneos entre los humanos y los saiyajins. La chica supo de inmediato que el estudio no podía terminar allí, y le rogó que le explicara en detalles quiénes eran esa raza extraterrestre que tenía tanta similitud genética con la gente de la Tierra. El profesionalismo y la confianza que el mayor de los Vegeta Brief depositó en la experta, se fue transformando poco a poco en una relación que terminó uniéndolos como pareja. Ella era de carácter tranquilo, pero lo que más llamó la atención en Trunks fue la discreción de Tampa ante los hechos que conocía con el tiempo. Cuando llevaban cuatro meses le confesó que en su sangre también corría la de sus investigaciones, pero Tampa no se alarmó en lo absoluto, al contrario, le rogó a su novio que también fuera parte del estudio, ya que la hibridación era algo que aún no había tomado en cuenta.

A los seis meses de noviazgo Trunks llevó a Tampa para presentarla a sus padres. Era la primera vez que lo hacía a pesar de haber salido con muchas mujeres antes que la científica. A ella le tomó un tiempo acostumbrarse a la singular familia de su novio, y era de esperarse, debido a las personalidades tan dispares que tenían todos. Sin embargo, se ganó el respeto de cada uno de sus integrantes, incluso del gruñón de su suegro, al enterarse que ella era la principal responsable del proyecto de su raza. Bulma no se quedaba atrás, trató a su nuera como su propia hija. La confianza era tal que Tampa visitaba la corporación más que el propio Trunks, quien siempre se excusaba por el trabajo o nuevas alianzas empresariales. Como no tenía hermanos, la mujer se apegó incluso a Bra, que pasaba por la difícil etapa de los dieciséis años. Salían de compras, hablaban de chicos o simplemente criticaban la telenovela de moda. Admiraba a Vegeta, Tampa podía conversarle horas sobre sus últimas investigaciones, sobre cómo lograr que aunque pasaran cien generaciones la sangre saiyajin no perdería potencial; sobre las desventajas de quienes nacían con cola, ya que limitaba el desarrollo de la fuerza en híbridos, o sobre cómo modificar las células para evitar que la genética humana fuera más poderosa con el paso de los años.

Todo parecía marchar perfectamente. La familia asumía que tarde o temprano Tampa y Trunks se casarían, pero llevaban más de dos años de noviazgo, uno viviendo juntos y nada pasaba, menos esperar la llegada de algún nieto. En más de una ocasión Bulma trató de sacarle el tema a quien ya consideraba su nuera, pero Tampa la evadía por completo o cambiaba forzadamente el tema. La peliazul sabía que ella amaba a su hijo más que a su carrera, que lo único que le faltaba era formar su propia familia para no extrañar a sus padres que vivían tan lejos de ella, pero la joven bajaba la cabeza, hablaba otra cosa o se escabullía a la habitación de Bra.

-Quiero nietos. No quiero ser una abuela vieja -le dijo un día a Vegeta. Éste permaneció callado mirando la televisión, para variar- No quiero reconocerlo pero presiento que Trunks es el problema, ¿pero qué será?

-A mí me da lo mismo, mientras no deje de lado sus obligaciones.

-¿Hablas de Trunks? Pero si todo marcha bien en la empresa.

-Me refiero a la chica. No quisiera que por ponerse a tener familia se le olviden sus compromisos.

-No seas así, todos tienen derecho a ser felices. Siento que lo único que le falta es ser madre.

-Es la única de esta casa que le han interesado los saiyajin -Bulma lo miró con resentimiento.

-Lo dices como si yo no hubiera contribuido en nada.

- Mujer, tú lo hiciste en lo que sabías. La chiquilla lo hace en las cosas que ella sabe.

-Sí, pero de todas formas creo que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Bulma no estaba tan equivocada. Una decisión gatilló todo. La excusa era la remodelación del piso de Trunks, pero lo único cierto era que Tampa se iría al país de sus padres por tiempo indefinido. Nadie en la familia Brief pudo creerlo. Habiendo tanto espacio en la Corporación, la perfecta mujer del semi-saiyajin se pudo haber quedado allí, pero sin embargo ella se había marchado sin dar explicación. Bulma se puso firme, si el gran departamento de Trunks se iba a remodelar y la novia se había marchado, el hijo debía volver a casa. Él se negó, prefería quedarse en un hotel o en cualquier lugar que no fuera su antiguo hogar, pero la madre insistió lo suficiente hasta prácticamente obligarlo.

Y así fue como el mayor de los hijos volvía al nido, con la familia interrogándolo innecesariamente, con la hermana menor revolucionada en hormonas, con el padre tan inexpresivo como siempre y con una madre sumamente desconcertada.

-Si quieren saberlo, sí… Tampa y yo rompimos -fue lo único que dijo a la hora de la cena, después de cientos de preguntas sobre la chica que parecía la perfecta para él- Es lo único que les diré, lo demás no les incumbe.

Parecía su padre, tenía el rostro pegado al plato de comida, la mirada seria, sin una pisca de movimiento facial o algo que delatara el pleito que había ocurrido entre la pareja. Bulma en parte lo comprendía, o al menos sabía de dónde venía esa cara. La vio durante años en el padre de sus hijos y prefirió callar. Sabía que si insistía demasiado el chico se cerraría para siempre. Sin embargo, la hermana menor no dejaba reclamar, o de criticarle. Tampa era la única persona en la que realmente había podido confiar, y sentía que nadie había pensado en el daño que le había hecho al resto de la familia, o más bien a ella.

-Sí hermanito, nos quedó claro que arruinaste todo -dijo ella inmediatamente después de Trunks - El hijo mayor, el que nunca se equivoca, el que todo lo hace estupendo, acaba de dejar ir a la única persona que me había caído bien en esta familia -declaró en uno de sus ataques de histeria adolescente- Ahora se nota que no eres tan perfecto como aparentas. Egoísta como siempre, no pensaste en nadie más que en ti. Seguramente ella debe estar llorando ahora mismo, a miles de kilómetros de aquí -Bulma bajó la cabeza en señal de estar pensando lo mismo que su hija menor- ¡Pero claro! A ti eso no te importa, porque en lo único que piensas es en ti mismo. No sé en qué momento se te ocurrió volver a la casa, sabiendo que todos estaríamos en tu contra -el heredero apretó los puños, él tampoco tenía la más mínima intención de volver a la Corporación.

-¡Cállate Bra! -bramó la madre enfurecida. Vegeta seguía con la cabeza enterrada en su plato - Yo fui la que le dijo a Trunks que se quedara. Ésta es su casa también. Y no se irá a ninguna parte porque YO lo digo -la menor de la mesa se levantó de un golpe.

-Eres un cobarde hermanito -sentenció.

-No vine aquí para que me insultaran de esa forma -contestó Trunks mientras Bra corría a su habitación.

-Déjala, no le hagas caso -dijo Bulma tomando la mano del joven para evitar que también se levantara de la mesa- No tienes idea cómo se ha comportado en los últimos meses. Está en una edad muy difícil, nadie le controla el mal humor -dijo mientras observaba de reojo a Vegeta- Sólo recuerda cómo eras tú a su edad. Con la diferencia que por tus conocimientos te graduaste antes y te fuiste al extranjero. A Bra le quedan un par de años en la preparatoria aún, no tiene la madurez para dejar la casa. Trunks volteó la cabeza para mirar a su padre.

-¿Y tú no me dirás nada, para variar? -preguntó Trunks al ver cómo Vegeta había disfrutado del espectáculo sin pronunciar palabra alguna. El padre levantó por primera vez su rostro, miró a su hijo mientras masticaba el último bocado. Tragó lentamente para lograr que su hijo perdiera aún más la paciencia.

-A mí no me interesan tus asuntos. Mientras no le grites a tu hermana o a tu madre me da lo mismo lo que hayas hecho.

-Suficiente, mañana me iré -dijo finalmente el joven.

-Tú no te mueves de aquí -le gritó su madre nuevamente- Mejor que tu padre no opine nada, para variar.

Trunks no tenía más apetito y decidió levantarse también de la mesa. Deseaba irse lo antes posible pero sabía que sería imposible desobedecer a su madre. Estaba resignado a esperar las tres largas semanas en su antiguo hogar, uno del que había huido por pleitos muy similares. Sí. Y es que en el magnífico, guapo e inteligente empresario aún quedaban ciertas heridas que nunca había dejado escapar del todo. Lesiones que también fueron la causa de su rompimiento; traumas que inevitablemente volverían durante su estancia.

-Se nota que nada ha cambiado -sentenció el joven mientras salía de su silla- Tendré que soportar que siempre defenderán a mi hermana y a mí me harán callar.

-¡Pero si a la que hice callar fue a…!

-¡Déjalo! -gritó el patriarca a su mujer- Lo único que demuestra es que sigue siendo un mocoso.

-¡Pero Vegeta!

Ya era demasiado tarde, Trunks había abandonado la habitación.

-No puedo creer que aún tenga esa actitud -dijo Vegeta al quedarse solo junto a Bulma.

-¡Mira quién lo dice! -dijo la mujer levantando una ceja- Como si tú hubieras aceptado de inmediato que yo era el amor de tu vida y que no podías vivir sin mí -dijo mientras reía. Pero inmediatamente su semblante cambió- Trunks sacó tu orgullo, difícilmente querrá contarnos lo que pasó realmente.

-No me refiero a eso. A mí no me interesan esas cursilerías del amor.

-Yo creo que en fondo sí. Tú le tenías estima a esa muchacha.

-El que haya sido la única de esta familia interesada en los saiyajin no tiene nada que ver. Además no me refería a eso, ya te lo dije.

-Y entonces, ¿qué es lo que aún no puedes entender?

-Qué poco observadora eres, Bulma. Después de todos estos años…

-Pero si Tampa se veía tan enamorada.

-Me refiero a Trunks. Y ahora que Bra está insoportable será aún peor.

-¿Ah?

-Él… -dijo elevando su rostro y mirando algún punto fijo hacia la ventana- aún la detesta…

Bulma seguía sin entender a qué se refería su marido. Por una parte justificaba el comportamiento de Bra. Ella misma había pasado por esa etapa de rebeldía a su edad, pero creía tener razones para ello. Sus padres eran demasiado despreocupados, y ella se sentía fuera de lugar. Toda la atención la tenía la empresa, los animales, la casa, la decoración y los postres. Cuando quería ser el tema principal su madre decía que exageraba y su padre sólo reía. Escapó de casa muchas veces, y ni aún así ellos se alarmaron. Al contrario, le decían que estaba bien, que había madurado a corta edad y que podía cuidarse sola. Por eso quería un novio, necesitaba que alguien viviera sólo para ella, a todo momento y lugar. Buscó en la escuela y en la ciudad, pero con su personalidad y belleza los chicos le temían. Esa fue la razón por la que revolvió el cielo y la tierra buscando las esferas del dragón. El tener un hombre no era sólo un capricho, era encontrar una razón para vivir. Pero años después maduró, aceptó a sus padres, que ellos simplemente eran así, era su manera de dar afecto. Fue por eso que cuando se convirtió en madre les dio a sus hijos lo que a ella le había faltado. Siempre estuvo al pendiente de Trunks y Bra, llegando a excederse en más de una ocasión: juguetes, ropa, paseos, viajes y todo el amor que tenía dentro de su ser. Trunks fue un niño sumamente consentido, obtuvo todo cuanto quiso… hasta la llegada de Bra. Ese día su hijo mayor cambió completamente de actitud, de alegre preadolescente a discreto chico de primaria. Pero era de esperarse, una hermana menor es muy diferente a otro varón. No podía competir con ella ni enseñarle a pelear y sus gustos eran totalmente diferentes, Bra era una damita de gran carácter pero sumamente femenina. El único gran cambio es que desde su nacimiento ya no era todo para Trunks, ahora las cosas se debían compartir. Según Bulma esto era natural, parte del proceso de maduración. Trunks no cuidaba ni estaba pendiente de su hermana, pero sí la respetaba… ¿o sólo la evitaba?

-¿Celos? -Vegeta levantó una ceja. No podía creer el tiempo que le había tomado llegar a esa conclusión- ¿Trunks siente celos de Bra?

Intentó hacer memoria mientras terminaba de cenar. El nacimiento de ambos hijos había sido en circunstancias totalmente diferentes. Trunks creció en una época muy difícil para su padre, Vegeta prácticamente no le dirigió la palabra hasta los tres o cuatro años, cuando decidió que era momento de entrenarlo. Ella como madre trató de suplantar al máximo esa falta, pero con Bra la historia fue distinta. Vegeta había aceptado el hecho de tener una familia, eso era cierto, pero fueron años donde la empresa comenzaba a sobresalir. No pudo pasar tanto tiempo con ella como lo había hecho con Trunks. Pero a ninguno de los dos les faltó amor, afecto, atención, simplemente no era posible.

-Es natural que no lo entiendas -le dijo Vegeta al ver como su mujer seguía reflexionando- no tienes idea lo que es tener hermanos.

-¿Y tú sí? No te criaste con Table y ni siquiera sabías que estaba con vida hasta que vino a la Tierra en aquella ocasión.

-Nunca tuve problemas con él directamente, recuerda que lo mandaron a un planeta lejano desde su nacimiento -Vegeta volvió a mirar un punto fijo lejos de los ojos de su esposa- Si un hijo del rey nacía con bajo poder de pelea debía morir. Y a él no lo mataron, lo protegieron, lo enviaron lejos, pero no fue asesinado.

-Hicieron lo mismo que con Goku.

-Se supone que eso no debía pasar con los descendientes de la familia real. Era injusto, Table debería haber muerto, su vida no era digna, pero aún así lo protegieron… eso pensaba. Pero claro, en ese tiempo yo era sólo un chiquillo. Ese tipo de peleas deben ocurrir en la infancia, no es natural que a estas alturas Trunks siga actuando de esa manera.

-Hablaré con él. Está pasando por un rompimiento, esa es la razón por la que debe estar aquí. Su casa no puede ser una guerra, debería ser su refugio. Después regañaré a Bra, no es justo que trate así a su hermano.

-No te metas en esto, no es tu batalla. Ellos deberán arreglar sus problemas por sí mismos.

Trunks cerró la puerta de su antigua habitación con brusquedad y caminó a oscuras hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su mesa de estudio. Se sentó apoyando los codos en la mesa y envolvió la frente con sus manos, como lo hacía cada vez que necesitaba descansar. Tenía la vista perdida en la madera caoba del escritorio donde la laptop que permanecía cerrada. No era sólo por Bra, Tampa, ni por su padre o su madre, era él mismo. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que enfrentar algo así, pero sentía que no estaba preparado. Tres semanas, era demasiado tiempo. Por más trabajo que pudiera distraerlo sabía que en cualquier momento iba a lanzar verborragias de las que después se arrepentiría. Más encima Bra estaba simplemente incontrolable, ¿cómo se atrevía a gritarle de esa forma? Antes sólo eran chillidos por cambiar el canal de la TV, porque quería jugar a las damas del té o simplemente porque quería aprender a pelear, cosa que nunca le iba a enseñar, ¿cómo darle además ese beneficio? Era lo único de lo que podía sentirse orgulloso y de lo único por lo que era valorado. Ahora no eran sólo pataletas y gritos sin sentido, esta vez se sumaron las palabras hirientes y los comentarios hostiles. Era dar justo en el blanco de su mayor dolor, uno del que escapó cuando fue aceptado en una universidad al otro extremo del planeta. No quería explotar, no quería el jaque mate, menos tener que confesar la verdad.

La luna no iluminaba su habitación ni se oía música desde la pieza de su hermana, eso era un alivio. Verse a sí mismo de manera tan vulnerable era vergonzoso, y escuchar esos grupos románticos o chillones a todo volumen era aún peor. Ni siquiera en gustos musicales se parecía a su hermana, en realidad no tenían nada en común que no fuera la sangre y los padres. Prendió la computadora buscando distracción, pero encontró dos correos de la persona que lo acompañó por tanto tiempo. Tampoco podía ignorarlos, ella le prometió avisar cuando llegara a Capital del Oriente. Todo parecía marchar bien, se había reunido con sus antiguos suegros y en unas horas saldrían a cenar. Era tan extraña a veces, a pesar de la discusión y la decisión de alejarse, ella seguía preocupándose por él. Más encima tenía el descaro de entender perfectamente por lo que estaría pasando en esos momentos: "Bra se compró unos audífonos polarizados. Los únicos oídos que se van a reventar serán los de ella". No pudo evitar sonreír. Lo conocía más de lo que él se conocía a sí mismo. Sabía que si escuchaba los estruendos musicales de Bra discutiría con ella nuevamente. Leyó el resto del mail más seriamente. Al parecer no tenía intenciones de volver pronto ni menos de seguir escribiéndole hasta que las cosas se calmaran. El otro correo de Tampa no lo tocó, no era hora de revisarlo. Cerró la computadora portátil, necesitaba un descanso y un bocadillo. La noche era el único momento del día en que la casa no giraba en torno a Bra Brief. Salió de su habitación y bajó la escalera en silencio para no hacer ruido.

Bulma no podía dormir. Intentaba buscar la razón de por qué sus hijos no se llevaban bien. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? Vegeta parecía notarlo desde siempre y eso le molestó aún más. Pero lo que no lograba comprender era a Trunks. Tuvo todo lo que quiso en cada parte de su vida. Una educación privilegiada, una inteligencia evidentemente superior a la de Bra, muchísimos títulos universitarios, en fin, no tenía nada que envidiarle a su hermana. "Celos". Esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza intentando llegar a conclusiones que simplemente no aparecían. Para ella los celos surgían cuando no le prestaban atención, cuando no era el centro del banquete, cuando perdía protagonismo, y Trunks siempre había sido el mayor, el más valorado, el guerrero que protegió la Tierra, el que se convirtió en supersaiyan siendo apenas un infante y el exitoso hijo que nunca había dado problemas. Tenía que haber algo más allá, el problema de su hijo sólo debía deberse a su rompimiento. Sí, seguramente esa discusión fue grande, aunque le extrañaba porque Tampa parecía una mujer sumamente calmada. Algo le debe haber dicho, algo que destruyó su orgullo, algo que desató en él esos sentimientos infantiles que ahora salían a la luz. No tenía razones para sentir envidia, incluso ella misma llegó a sentir celos de sus hijos. La dedicación y el amor incondicional, la eterna atención y un amigo tan cómplice como Goten. Sí, ella también sentía celos de Trunks. Había conocido a Goku y se había convertido en su gran compañero de aventuras, pero no era una chica. El pequeño con cola de mono era divertido, la razón de sus aventuras, pero no un amigo al nivel de lo que había vivido su hijo.

Esa niñez tan simple, un planeta en tiempos de paz, un padre que lo entrenó y lo dejó listo para la batalla, él nunca lo tuvo. Vegeta había pasado por una infancia sumamente traumática. Fue criado por esclavos de Freezer y por ese grandote calvo que era lo único de clase alta que había quedado de su raza. Su linaje había muerto, jamás sería príncipe ni rey, su raza había sido exterminada, no tenía poderes suficientes y su orgullo era siempre reducido a cenizas al darse cuenta de la gran cantidad de poderes que tenía el tirano que lo había dejado con vida. Muchas veces prefirió la muerte, ¿por qué no estuvo en la destrucción de su planeta? En cambio sus hijos nacieron en una época distinta. Tenían quién los defendiera, quién diera su vida por ellos, tenían a Bulma para el amor de madre y la protección de su padre. Sí, Vegeta también tenía celos, y era la principal razón por la que no quería meterse en el pleito de Trunks y Bra. Tampoco podía dormir, sentía a su mujer revolcarse entre las sábanas, él en cambio se mantuvo quieto. No debía comportarse igual que los débiles terrícolas. Pero aún así, encontraba inconcebible esa actitud tan infantil de ambos, siendo que ellos tuvieron lo que él nunca pudo tener.

Antes era entrenar por ser el más fuerte, "tienes el deber de continuar mi legado", de ser el más fuerte de la segunda generación de los saiyajin. Le hizo caso, quería que estuviera orgulloso de él. Era mejor que Goten, entrenaba más que él. Aunque fuera su mejor amigo también era su rival. La generación de enemistad entre guerreros de sangre pura había acabado, pero él de todas formas tenía el deber de ser mejor que los Son. Así lo quería su padre, nunca quiso decepcionarlo. En el fondo quería su aprobación, era la manera de sustituir el amor que nunca obtuvo de él. Pero nació Bra. Cada entrenamiento era por superar a su padre, por ser mejor que él, en parte por ser el siguiente que defendiera a la Tierra. Pero cuando llegó su hermana el discurso cambió. "Debes proteger a tu familia, a tu hermana". Hablaba del futuro, porque mientras el príncipe de los saiyajins estuviera con vida protegería a todos, eso incluía a su madre. Eso significaba que el entrenamiento ya no era por las razones de la raza, no era por ser un saiyajin, era por la vida de Bra. Él cambió tanto después de su llegada, era distinto con ella. Nunca le exigió lo mismo que a ella, jamás le pidió nada, ella podía hacer lo que quería. Bra podía besarle, abrazarle, decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Pero si él se atrevía a hacerlo era signo de debilidad, el hijo debía ser igual al padre, pero Vegeta también olvidó al aquel fuerte y orgulloso guerrero. Pasó a ser un padre, uno que en el fondo siempre quiso, que hacía lo mismo que los de sus amigos en la escuela. Pero al hijo mayor, al heredero, no se le permitían las cursilerías de los demás. Bra podía expresar sus sentimientos pero él no. Por eso calló, por eso dejó de sonreír. En el fondo deseaba poder decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, que lo admiraba. Pero no estaba destinado que el primer hijo varón de un saiyajin demostrara sus sentimientos. Su padre lo quería tan fuerte como él, por eso se volvió hostil, por eso calló, por eso dejó esa actitud que era tan característica cuando era niño. ¿Por qué Bra pudo abrirse con él de esa forma? Mientras fue creciendo su padre ya no le interesaba tanto el entrenamiento, era suficiente con él, más que mal, la Tierra estaba en paz. Trunks decidió entonces refugiarse en los estudios, parecía la única forma de mitigar su dolor más íntimo. Su madre le dio todo el apoyo en ese ámbito. Y cuando quiso irse a estudiar al otro extremo lo aceptaron, a su madre le extrañó, pero lo aceptó.

Trunks llegó a la cocina por fin, había pensado demasiado para tan corto trayecto. Le extrañó ver la luz prendida, era el único resplandor que aún sobresalía en la Corporación pero supuso que a sus padres se les había olvidado. Simplemente caminó hacia el refrigerador. Pero ahí estaba ella, sentada en la mesa donde habían discutido, la causa de sus últimas reflexiones, la guinda de la torta, la protagonista de todos los espectáculos.

Ella lo miró con resentimiento, como si hubiera escuchado en voz alta todos lo que había dicho su mente. Pero su rostro, era como si se sintiera culpable de un crimen que no había cometido. No dijo una palabra, él tampoco lo hizo. Trunks caminó hacia el refrigerador y tomó lo primero que encontró. Ella se mantuvo alerta de sus movimientos, con la vista fija en su hermano mayor. No le deseó las buenas noches como siempre lo hacía cuando era pequeña. Tomó el pequeño trozo de carne que había quedado de la cena, un vaso de jugo y se dio vuelta para volver a su habitación.


	2. En segundo lugar

**Notas previas**: Antes de empezar quiero pedir infinitas disculpas por el retraso de este fanfic. Créanme que es netamente por falta de tiempo. Estoy en mi último año de estudios y han surgido muchísimas cosas este semestre. Lamentablemente, y como suele ocurrirme, empiezan a salir nuevos proyectos, propuestas, gustos y demás cosas que hacen que lo que me gusta hacer, que es escribir, quede de lado por unos meses. Espero sinceramente que no vuelva a ocurrir. Besos a todos y ¡gracias por seguir leyendo!

Bulnatt

-o-o-o-

**CELOS DE FAMILIA**

**Capítulo 2: En segundo lugar**

Tantos cuidados, atención casi en exclusiva y completa dedicación; era prácticamente un monopolio hacia su persona. Eso recibió él hasta la llegada del pequeño bebé. Se había malacostumbrado, era cierto, pero por alguna razón estaba satisfecho por haber recuperado esa parte principesca que el destino le había arrebatado tan injustamente. Vegeta detestaba que Bulma estuviera a cada rato recordándole que sus entrenamientos eran demasiado suicidas, que esas no eran las maneras adecuadas de prepararse para la llegada de los androides y que seguramente él se mataría antes que llegaran las chatarras con patas. Se enfadaba de sobremanera cuando, por un simple rasguño o unas cuantas gotas de sangre, ella aparecía con su prehistórico botiquín de primeros auxilios. Pero por alguna razón siempre se dejó curar, siempre se alimentó de sus horrendas invenciones y siempre terminó usando los robots inútiles que le construía. Y es que el príncipe de los saiyajin había conseguido una de sus más grandes aspiraciones: ser idolatrado y atendido como la realeza que era. Nunca lo reconoció, siempre le criticó todos los sentimentalismos y la manía de la peliazul por estar cuidándolo como si fuera otro de sus inútiles amigos terrícolas. Pero en el fondo, sabía que al fin el destino le devolvía lo que por años se le había negado. Porque por mucho que se quejara, Vegeta seguía siendo el príncipe de los saiyajin, y el estar rodeado de atenciones era la clara señal de que por fin volvía a su sitio privilegiado.

Sin embargo, la llegada de Trunks cambió completamente su esquema. Desde el momento que supo su condición, la vida de Bulma Brief dejó de girar en torno al poderoso guerrero. _"No Vegeta, no me harás enfadar. Le podría afectar al bebé"_, decía ella mientras se tocaba la panza, cuando lo único que él buscaba era una discusión, de esas que siempre acababan en la alcoba de ambos. La mujer que nunca cerraba la bocota había cambiado el discurso y el foco de su atención. Por el embarazo ya no había tantos robots, y muchas veces, a la hora de la cena, ella no estaba porque había salido a comprar ropa nueva para ella o el futuro mocoso. Tampoco reconoció que los celos carcomían su ser, eso hubiera sido aceptar que dentro de él existían sentimientos humanos. Pero aunque se lo negara internamente, él, el orgulloso guerrero independiente, estaba celoso de su heredero.

Fue por eso que, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, se fue al espacio para seguir entrenando. Y qué buena decisión tomó en esa ocasión. Esos estúpidos pensamientos y distracciones parecían haberse esfumado cuando su ambiente se cambió por la de un asteroide a punto de estallar. Era volver a ser él, por fin, nada de preocupaciones o griteríos histéricos de la rubia incontrolable frente a las contracciones de la peliazul. No más pensamientos nocturnos de qué pasaría si su primogénito nacía con un bajo poder de pelea, ni razones por las cuales aún no podía convertirse en supersaiyajin. Ahora era sólo él, en una batalla interna que por fin daría resultados.

Quizás cuántos días pasaron y cuántas cosas cruzaron por su mente, sólo él las sabe. Lo único concreto es que cuando le faltaban unos pocos segundos para fallecer, un resplandor dorado cubrió su cuerpo y el pequeño planeta fue testigo de la primera vez en que Vegeta se convirtió en guerrero dorado. La misión al fin había acabado, era hora de regresar a cumplir su cometido: vencer a las chatarras, y después a Kakarotto. El trayecto fue muy distinto a todos los anteriores. Estuvo acostumbrado a vagar por el espacio durante años, sin destino, sin tener realmente un lugar al cual llamar hogar. Pero por alguna razón, la Tierra se había convertido en su refugio primario. _"La base"_, se decía internamente, _"el lugar donde mataré a ese insecto que se atrevió a humillarme"_, se repetía para no confundir sus pensamientos con lo que seguramente le esperaba a su regreso. Su nave se estrelló en la Corporación Cápsula y de ella salió un guerrero muy delgado y malherido, con el traje roto y el cuerpo lleno de sangre coagulada. Se imaginó a Bulma saliendo de allí, con la boca atascada de palabrotas contra su persona, con vendas y medicamentos paleolíticos en la mano, pero nadie salió. Desaceleró su andar esperando lo evidente, pero no había rastros de personas allí. Entró a la casa y se sorprendió de verla completamente vacía y en silencio. Sin notarlo, su instinto lo llevó a buscar las energías de quienes debían habitar el hogar. Estaban a varios kilómetros de distancia con otro ser, uno mucho más poderoso que cualquiera que esos humanos. No había duda, ese ki debía ser él, la verdadera razón de su huida, su heredero de dos razas. Subió como pudo a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama buscando descanso. Varias horas después y, entre sueños sintió unos gritos, no tan audibles -posiblemente por su estado de salud. Eran voces, unos llantos y preguntas de alguien que conocía de sobra.

Bulma supo de la llegada de la nave cuando entró a las instalaciones de la Corporación con sus padres y un pequeñísimo bebé entre los brazos. Quiso hacerse la desinteresada, el muy sin vergüenza se había marchado a sólo semanas del nacimiento de su hijo. Era darle la espalda con algo que por primera vez le dolía de verdad. Pero no importaba, Trunks había llegado al mundo para darle una gran satisfacción. Ella, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía una mujer realizada, y aunque no iba a poder hacer las mismas cosas que hizo en el pasado, ya no le importaba, porque su papel como mujer y como ser humano había cambiado desde el nacimiento de Trunks. Recorrió la casa con su pequeño retoño en brazos, intentando mostrarle cada detalle del lugar que sería su hogar de ahora en adelante. Y aunque el bebé de escasos cabellos lilas apenas abría los ojos, Bulma se esforzaba en describirle cada superficial detalle a su primogénito. _"Ahora vamos a conocer la habitación de mamá"_, le dijo sin imaginar quién estaría tomando una siesta. Pero al abrir la puerta lo vio. Estaba tendido encima de la cama, con el traje destruido, visiblemente herido, muy malgastado, flaco y aún dormido. No pudo evitar la impresión de verlo así después de tantos meses. Incluso no sentía su respiración, por lo que pensó que incluso podía estar muerto. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad buscando a su madre, le dejó al niño, luego fue por medicamentos, vendajes y cuanto implemento de curación encontró, para volver a donde se encontraba el guerrero. No sabía por dónde empezar. Primero tomó su pulso y sí, efectivamente respiraba. Siguió con la temperatura, que era mucho más elevada de lo normal. Tomó una de las inyecciones que creía serviría y sin miramientos la clavó en el muslo del guerrero. Luego, con un algodón, comenzó a limpiar sus heridas y con vendajes a cubrir las que parecían no haber cicatrizado del todo. Estuvo dos horas en esa labor, al menos. Le murmuró insultos y todas las palabrotas que se le vinieron a la mente, en una especie de desahogo que sin embargo no tenía mucho volumen, para no preocupar a sus padres.

Él podía sentirla, por fin había llegado. Y como si cada ofensa fuera otro tratamiento médico, Vegeta se dejó curar una vez más. Con lentitud abrió los ojos, parecía que la fiebre había bajado, y pudo verla mientras ella seguía con el algodón y el agua oxigenada. _"El mocoso no es tan débil, tomando en cuenta que es mitad terrícola"_, fue lo primero que le dijo a la peliazul. Ella levantó la mirada y lo miró de inmediato, porque de hecho, era lo segundo que había querido saber después de veinte horas de trabajo de parto. _"¿Se puede saber qué demonios te hiciste?"_, le dijo ella intentando no tomar en cuenta lo que había dicho el guerrero._ "Lo logré"_, dijo él con apenas un hilo de voz. Bulma amplió su rostro dejando ver una sonrisa que Vegeta no veía hacía mucho tiempo. Trunks ya no sería el centro de atención. La mujer comenzó a azotarlo con preguntas, del cómo, cuándo, de qué forma. El príncipe retornó a su cara de disgusto, esa que ponía cada vez que era sometido a un interrogatorio o a sus mandatos. Ella no se detuvo, quería saber cada detalle de aquella gran noticia. Porque no sólo su hijo había nacido sin problema y con poder de pelea 'no tan débil para ser mitad humano', sino que además el esfuerzo de tres años por fin había dado frutos. Se sentía parte de ese acontecimiento, porque ella misma había hecho de todo para que Vegeta sobrepasara sus límites. Su hijo estaría bien durante las próximas dos horas con su madre, hasta que necesitara de leche materna nuevamente. Pero mientras tanto, necesitaba oír las pocas palabras que seguramente pronunciaría el príncipe. Al fin, toda la atención se centraba en el príncipe de los saiyajin, como siempre debía haber sido.

Después de muchos años lo entendería mejor. Su mujer no lo había dejado de lado ni lo había cambiado por un mocoso dependiente de leche y afecto. Incluso después, con el pasar de las semanas y de la llegada de los androides, ella siempre estaría atenta a sus necesidades. Porque aún con un bebé que lloraba cada cinco segundos, ella se daría el tiempo para construirle trajes especiales de combate, los cuales llegaron justo después de su largo entrenamiento en la Sala del Tiempo. Eso era precisamente lo que no podía entender de sus hijos en la actualidad. Vegeta no estaba en edad de soportar ese tipo de discusiones, ni menos con la capacidad de entender a jóvenes inmaduros. Trunks y Bra debían aprender la lección y dejar sus celos por sí mismos. Sin embargo, habían pasado demasiados años y nada había cambiado.

-o-o-o-

Lo único que deseaba era un descanso. Bra había dejado su música de lado para tomar un refrigerio, el único lugar donde encontraba la paz era en la cocina después de media noche. Era tan injusto, ¿por qué había vuelto?, ¿por qué hacerle pasar lo mismo de hace tantos años? La historia se repetiría una vez más: esa mirada llena de resentimiento, como si ella le hubiera hecho daño en algún punto de su vida; esos silencios incómodos, su rostro moviéndose de un lado a otro cuando ella quería comentar algo; siempre tratándola como estúpida, como incapaz de hacer algo bueno, como una inútil, como un estorbo. Bra no podía comprenderlo, siempre buscó su aprecio. Cuando era niña lo invitaba a jugar con sus muñecas, le ofrecía sus juguetes, lo quería a su lado cuando veía televisión, inclusive le pidió que le enseñara a pelear porque su padre nunca lo haría. Le gustaba estar a su lado, verlo sudar mientras hacía algún movimiento de artes marciales u observarlo tan concentrado mientras estudiaba. Le aplaudía, le sonreía, pero él nunca correspondió sus sentimientos. Era como un padre más -por la diferencia de edad-, otra persona de la casa que usaba las palabras justas, que intentaba no derretirse ante su ternura femenina. Pero su verdadero padre sí respondía, quizás no con la efusividad de su madre o de ella, pero lo hacía a su estilo. Su padre al menos le dedicaba miradas en secreto, aceptaba los abrazos, no la evadía. Trunks en cambio la despreciaba, la evitaba, nunca le hizo daño físico pero sí algo extraño en su corazón. Cuando era pequeña no comprendía sus actitudes y luchaba hasta el cansancio, como si se tratara de una batalla por el destino de la Tierra. Quería saber la razón de su odio, el porqué de su actitud, y quizás que algún día él correspondiera sus sentimientos.

No era su intención. Desde su nacimiento sintió ese rechazo hacia ella, casi de manera imperceptible. No le gustaba tenerla cerca ni que lo vigilara, odiaba sus sonrisas, eran como burlas a su persona. Trunks tenía trece o catorce años en aquel entonces. No tenía la madurez suficiente para saber qué era lo que gatillaba esa forma de ser con su hermana menor. Bra, aún siendo muy pequeña y cuando apenas pronunciaba unas cuantas frases, le preguntó directamente: "por qué". Los ojos azules de la pequeña se llenaban de lágrimas, se cristalizaban ante la impotencia, pero él nunca supo qué responder, tampoco lo sabía en ese momento. Llegó a sus quince o dieciséis, el joven Trunks había dejado las artes marciales de lado, dedicaba su cien por ciento a los estudios y a pasar los grados académicos. Quería entrar a la universidad lo más pronto posible, irse lejos, su hermana se volvía cada vez más insoportable. Le insistía atención día y noche, ¿acaso no era suficiente con sus padres?... Eso era, sus padres… o más bien, su padre. En los cuatro años de vida de Bra no se había dado cuenta. Es decir, al principio le extrañó la actitud de su progenitor frente a la llegada de otro hijo. Él nunca había mostrado preocupación por alguien, o más bien, no le gustaba ser descubierto en esas actitudes que él llamaba 'sentimentalismos humanos'. La batalla contra Boo fue un ejemplo, su padre lo dejó inconsciente y no pudo ver el sacrificio que hizo por él y su madre. Nadie nunca sabía lo que sentía o pensaba. Se había acostumbrado a esa actitud en su padre, sin embargo, el nacimiento de su hermana menor cambió a su padre por completo.

Esa no podía ser la causa, ¡era imposible! Su padre adoraba a Trunks tanto o más que a ella. Si realmente era eso, su hermano estaba totalmente demente. Tenía unos cinco años, quizás menos. Bra estaba tirada en la mitad del sillón, viendo caricaturas junto a un resignado príncipe de los saiyajin que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. Ella comenzó a observar a su padre, le gustaba verlo así. Sus cejas se relajaban y ya no tenían esa forma de gaviota; su mirada parecía tranquila, no estaba gritando ni alegando cosas. Su respiración era lenta y pausada, como si nada fuera a pasar nunca. Bra sintió un ruido, cambió de dirección y se fijó en la puerta que daba a otra sala. Ahí estaba Trunks, sin mover un músculo, mirándola fijamente con las cejas igualitas a su padre cuando se enfadaba. Pero su rostro, era distinto. Su hermano menor se quedó en el umbral de la entrada. Ella intentó sonreírle en su loca batalla mental por ganar su aprobación. Su mirada también había cambiado. Ahora ya no era desprecio ni soberbia como cuando se burlaba de ella… ahora era odio, rencor en su máxima expresión, aberración. Intentó mirar su cuerpo, Trunks temblaba y sus manos apretadas se ponían rojas por la presión de sus uñas recién cortadas.

Ese fue el día en que descubrió por qué no le agradaba su hermana. Lo miraba con tanto amor, con tanta tranquilidad y él sólo dormía… ¡mientras veía dibujos animados! Jamás lo había acompañado a él en esas cosas. Para Trunks siempre fue entrenar, volverse fuerte, comer lo suficiente, ser mejor que Goten. Nunca un gesto, nunca un cariño, 'nada de sentimentalismos, no es propio de un guerrero'. Si él hubiera estado en la posición de Bra seguramente hubiera recibido un golpe directo a la cara. Ese cambio que tanto le dijo su madre no era por la paz en la Tierra, era por Bra. Al fin todo tenía sentido, en el fondo de su corazón lo sabía y por eso evitaba a su hermana cada vez que podía. Odiaba tenerla cerca por el simple hecho de ser receptora de algo que nunca sería para él.

-o-o-o-

Justo cuando Bra quería dar un golpe en la mesa y maldecir su suerte, lo vio entrar a la cocina. Quedó tan sorprendido como ella de verlo allí, cuando eran más de las dos de la mañana. ¿Acaso la casa no era lo suficientemente grande como para no verse en esas tres semanas? No, ambos buscaron el mismo refugio para escapar de sus problemas de después de la cena. Qué rabia sentía ella, más encima él la ignoró por completo, como si fuera un adorno que estaba de más. Lo vio avanzar hacia el refrigerador y tomar un trozo de carne que ella misma había dejado para después. Cómo se atrevía, nadie se puede meter con la comida de un saiyajin. Pero no le diría nada, él tampoco le había dirigido la palabra. Eso era obvio, seguramente su discurso en la cena lo había dejado sin orgullo. Trunks dio media vuelta y volvió a su habitación.

_"No importan los años que pasen, esto sigue igual"_, meditaba la pequeña peliazul. _"¡Pero es que no es justo!"_, gritó internamente golpeando la mesa con el puño. Esos eran sus dominios, su hermano hacía muchos años que había abandonado la casa, su hogar. ¿Que acaso no tenía dinero para irse a otro sitio? Estaba condenada, su madre para variar lo había defendido y seguramente Trunks volvería a ser el rey de la casa. El hijo mayor, alabado por sus grandes calificaciones, por sus logros, por su increíble desempeño, por tener a la novia perfecta y por haber llevado a la Corporación Cápsula a la cima. Pero a ella nadie le prestaba la atención que se merecía. No servía para pelear por ser mujer, no servía para los estudios porque hasta en la escuela la comparaban con su hermano, para su madre era una adolescente que pasaba por una edad difícil y para su padre era una criatura débil a quien debía proteger de los terrícolas aprovechadores. Nadie comprendía que para ella también había sido muy difícil convivir con Trunks. Luego de varios años de intentar ganarse su amor se agotó, lo dejó de lado, debía quedarse con el poco orgullo que quedaba y demostrarles a todos que ella sí servía para todo lo que se propusiera. Hizo esfuerzos enormes por ser mejor en la preparatoria, sin embargo los profesores insistían que nadie era mejor alumno que Trunks Brief. Las cosas se calmaron unos años después, cuando su hermano decidió irse a una universidad muy lejos de la Capital del Oeste. Ella no podía creerlo, al fin sería la reina de la casa. Pero a pesar de la distancia, Trunks seguía siendo el chico de dieciséis años que había logrado entrar a una de las mejores universidades del planeta a tan corta edad, quien se ganaba el reconocimiento de sus profesores y quien seguía siendo el gran soberano cada lugar que pisaba. Ella hizo lo que pudo para llamar la atención y el reconocimiento de sus padres, pero nunca fue tan inteligente o fuerte como su hermano mayor.

Bra se encerró en su habitación como lo hacía siempre. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado después de tantos años. Su preciada música, chispa que encendía todas las discusiones con su hermano, sonaba a todo volumen pero, esta vez, en unos grandes audífonos que parecían de DJ. Tampa era quien se los había regalado hacía algunas semanas, esa chica tan dulce que parecía su perfecta hermana mayor. No fue hasta que los vio cuando cayó en cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que Trunks había vuelto a casa. Ellos habían terminado, ¿pero por qué? La chica parecía tener mucha paciencia, además de ser una doctora muy inteligente, que hasta logró que Vegeta le pusiera atención a alguien que no era de la familia. La respuesta para Bra era obvia, su hermano seguramente había provocado todo.

La chica peliazul se acercó a la cama y se puso los audífonos para sintonizar su nuevo gusto musical: rock heavy metal. Lo hacía cada vez que se sentía frustrada, enfadada y desorientada. Esas guitarras aullando como si fueran a explotar, la batería golpeada con fuerza y los gritos coléricos de los distintos intérpretes. ¿Por qué su hermano era así con ella? ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de ser la menor? Nadie se había dado cuenta de lo horrible que era ser dejada en segundo plano. No ser la mejor de la escuela, no haber adelantado cursos como su hermano, no saber nada de artes marciales, ¡ni siquiera sabía leer el ki! En más de una ocasión quiso tener la suerte de su madre, quien tuvo el genial descubrimiento de aquellas esferas que podían cumplir cualquier deseo. Hace años que ya no existían y nadie parecía entender -o querer contarle- la razón de la desaparición de esos extraños artilugios. Bra tenía esas ansias de poder irse de casa en busca de un sueño. El de ella era ser querida, respetada, o al menos idolatrada por algo. Y es que todos la tomaban a la ligera, nadie apreciaba sus gustos, le decían que era inmadura, chillona y de carácter incontrolable. Sí tenía sus cualidades, era hermosa, eso lo sabía de sobra, pero no era suficiente… excepto por…

La pequeña peliazul se sacó los audífonos de DJ al instante mientras miraba el teléfono que descansaba sobre su escritorio. No lo pensó dos veces. Si alguien le había tomado cariño, la había respectado y le había dado muestras de que podía ser mejor, esa era Tampa, su ahora ex cuñada. "Dos y media de la mañana", pensó para sí. No era una hora ideal para llamar a alguien. Sin embargo, había escuchado de su madre que Tampa se había ido a casa de sus padres, que si no estaba mal, ellos vivían en la Capital del Este. Sacó cálculos mentalmente y sí, seguramente en esa lejana ciudad eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana. No lo dudó, se levantó con energía, tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar. No pasaron más de dos esperas cuando escuchó a alguien al otro lado del auricular.

-Disculpe, buenos días. Quisiera hablar con Tampa Rings por favor- pronunció poniéndose nerviosa. La espera se le hizo eterna, cuando en realidad sabía que no pasaría más de un minuto para que su hermana mayor tomara el teléfono.

-¿Bra? ¿Acaso allá no debería ser de madrugada?- le contestó la voz de quien esperaba.

-¿No me digas que ahora tú me vas a regañar?- preguntó la peliazul frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Claro que no! No sabes lo que me alegra escuchar tu voz, ¡te echaba mucho de menos!- gritó sincera, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ella y Trunks -Supongo que las cosas no deben ser fáciles ahora, lo lamento- dijo cambiando el tono a uno algo más triste.

-Eres una traidora Tampa. Ni siquiera me dijiste que te irías, eso no es justo- sollozó con rabia de inmediato. La ex novia de su hermano había sido como una madre y una hermana, pero por sobre todo, la consideraba su mejor amiga.

-No seas boba, sólo vine a visitar a mis padres por una temporada. En unos meses debo regresar a la Capital, recuerda que allá está mi vida, mi trabajo y por supuesto tú Bra.

-A mí no me engañas, ya sé lo que pasó- por el otro lado se escuchó un silencio sepulcral. Ella no decía nada y Bra se quedó esperando una respuesta que no llegaba, así que tuvo que volver a tomar la palabra -Una cosa es que termines con el estúpido de mi hermano, y otra muy distinta que dejes de hablarme por eso. Nosotras somos amigas, ¿o no?

-¡Ah! Es eso- dijo ella tomando un poco de aliento. Era un poco extraño que Tampa tuviera esas reacciones, porque parecía tranquilizarse por el último comentario de Bra -Tú sabes que lo que haya sucedido entre tu hermano y yo es una cosa, pero eso no implica que yo deje de ser tu hermana, ¿o sí?- después de eso empezó a reír más animada -Cómo se te ocurre que no voy a saber separar ambas cosas Bra.

-¿Pero por qué terminaron? Lo único que ha habido aquí son discusiones.

-Hermana- dijo ella volviendo a cambiar el tono, esta vez por uno mucho más serio -sabes que eso no te incumbe. Eso sí, tendrás que tenerle un poco de paciencia a Trunks, pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que se le pasará en un tiempo más.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?- dijo la peliazul volviendo a fruncir el ceño -Estoy segura que la culpa la tuvo él y no tú. Tampa, ¡tú eres fantástica! No sé cómo te pudo interesar alguien como mi hermano. Mejor te buscas otra persona, alguien más guapo y con mejor carácter- por el otro lado sólo pudo escuchar silencio -Pero aquí, ¿eh? No quiero que te vayas lejos de mí de nuevo.

-Bra…- volvió a decir su ex cuñada, manteniendo la solemnidad de su voz -Todo se va a solucionar a su debido tiempo. Pero me interesa especialmente que ustedes dos empiecen a llevarse bien. No puede ser que sigan discutiendo a estas alturas- Bra quiso interrumpirla pero ella siguió -Asumo que no han hecho más que pelear.

-¡Pero si es él quien me grita!- su hermana se puso a reír desde el otro lado.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿en serio?, ¿tú no dijiste nada en ningún momento?- la mujer sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

-¡Él me provoca!- dijo ella en tono de rendición. Tampa la conocía tanto, pero por alguna razón entendía su carácter. Pero la mujer detrás del teléfono dejó de reír una vez más.

-Demasiado predecible Bra- dijo haciendo un silencio -Veamos, ¿qué pasaría si tú, sin ningún tipo de provocación, lo saludas con una sonrisa?

-Seguramente dirá alguna tontería.

-Yo creo que le sorprendería. Es más, cada vez que quiera iniciar una discusión, tú deberías salir con algún comentario totalmente fuera de lugar- continuó la mujer -¿Cuánto faltan para las competencias de deporte femenino?- la peliazul no entendía a qué venía ese cambio de tema tan repentino.

-En tres días, pero no estamos hablando de eso Tampa.

-Pero fácil hermana. Cuando alguien quiera retomar alguna discusión, ya sea de Trunks con tu madre, padre o contigo, tú comenta algo fuera de lugar. Te deberán poner atención a ti y se acabará el mal rato, ¿no crees?

-¿Eso hacías tú?

-Bueno, cuando Trunks llegaba de la oficina enfadado por algún problema de la empresa, yo hacía eso, y al menos a mí siempre me dio resultado.

-Quedaré como una niña boba.

-Depende, si te pones a preguntar qué ocurrió en la telenovela o las ofertas de ropa en las tiendas sí- sintió que su ex cuñada volvía a reír -Pero si hablas de algún hecho noticioso, algo importante de la escuela o hasta del clima, obtendrás una reacción totalmente distinta- ahora fue Tampa quien no oía nada desde el otro lado del teléfono -¿Me prometes que al menos lo intentarás?

-Sí, creo que lo intentaré.

-Y vete a dormir que tu cara se va a arrugar por no dormir lo suficiente, y eso sería totalmente inaceptable.

-Tienes razón, es tarde- dijo Bra, no queriendo despedirse de Tampa, aunque fuera por teléfono.

-Espero empezar a escuchar mejores noticias, y no que tu padre terminó destruyendo la Corporación por culpa de las peleas de ustedes dos- ahora fueron ambas las que rieron.

Prometieron llamarse más seguido, o al menos escribir, es decir, había muchas formas en que las dos hermanas podían comunicarse. Al menos Bra quedó algo más tranquila. No estaba sola… su mejor amiga, no la había abandonado…

_Continuará…_

_-o-o-o-_


End file.
